La amaba…
by florchuinuyasha95
Summary: Las lágrimas caen estrepitosamente, ¿son para ella?  Imbécil quién piensa que sacrificarse por un semi demonio es útil… más imbesil quién piensa que sacrificarse por amor es inútil.  Lo que sucedió a días de derrotar a Naraku y que casi cambia sus vidas.


Inuyasha no es mío para mi pesar, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi junto con todos sus personajes

Mi segundo one-shot... no es tan dramatico al final, bueno, yo no lo considero xd, se me ocurrio anoche, en un deje de tristeza, he iba a terminarlo dramaticamente pero dije... "¡es Inuyasha! no puedo terminar mal una historia de él" y bueno... esto quedo... pido que los reclamos y las verduras podridas, más todo lo que quieran arrojar que no sean flores las dejen en sus reviews... se que es un asco mi fic, pero si entraron ya que están lean el asco -.- xd

_florchuinuyasha95_

**La amaba…**

Ella reposó su cabeza contra la pared de la cabaña y lloró tristemente mientras sus brazos se iban inertemente hacia arriba. No podía evitarlo, ya pronto debería irse, pero no quería dejarlo solo, no así…

-Kagome… -Lo oyó sollozar contra su cuerpo-, Kagome ¿Por qué? –Las lágrimas de Inuyasha caían sin control-. Maldición ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? ¡Eso es de imbéciles!

Ella dejó de llorar un poco, y con furia quiso decirle "las palabras mágicas" para que aprendiera a no tratarla de imbécil, sin embargo, decidió que no era el mejor momento, y eso podría causarle a él falsas esperanzas.

Había llorado por Kikyo, por ello, ella estaba así… su dolor le impedía quedarse con Inuyasha, pues no sabía si las lágrimas eran para ella, o para el cadáver que había muerto hacía ya unos días.

Gritó con dolor al verlo llorar… tampoco podía ser tan egoísta como para desearle la infelicidad… solo por que él había defendido algo… que realmente amaba.

-Inuyasha… -Le susurró desde la pared de la cabaña, viéndolo cómo, a metros de ella, abrazaba a un cadáver inerte… si tan sólo no hubiera ido a protegerla tumba… ella no tendría que haberse sacrificado prácticamente en vano… mas no podía culparlo, pues lo amaba demasiado.

Esta vez, una pierna se estiró hacia arriba y ella supo en ese instante que no faltaba mucho.

-No es mi alma gemela –Le dijo Kikyo a su lado. Sinceramente, le molestaba tenerla ahí, aunque le había dolido su muerte, no toleraba que los muertos volvieran a la tierra una y otra vez cuando se les antojara-, sé que te molesta mi compañía, pero pronto nos iremos, tu dolor es demasiado grande –Dijo Kikyo tristemente-. Él no es mi alma gemela, conocí a un niño en la infancia, que me acompañó desde pequeña… era un exterminador de monstruos… cuando cumplió los 15 años, murió en su primera guerra, volví a verlo en el paraíso… yo… –Relató con nostalgia en un intento de salvarla.

-No me interesa –Cortó fríamente Kagome, a lo que Kikyo sonrió. Un alma tan pura como la de Kagome, no podía no interesarse… Kikyo sabía que Kagome estaba feliz, no solo por haberse quitado de encima a la competencia, si no porque había encontrado la felicidad verdadera… Kagome también lo sabía, sin embargo el dolor era más fuerte-. Él no parece pensar lo mismo –Replicó Kagome con una mirada rápida hacia Inuyasha mientras empezaba a flotar junto a Kikyo, sin poder detenerse.

-Él quería honrar mi memoria –Volvió a tratar Kikyo al tiempo que ambas se elevaban varios centímetros.

-¡Kagome! –Gritó Inuyasha en un aullido desgarrado mientras abrazaba más el cadáver.

-Te sigue amando… ahora solo le duele un poco, eso es todo –Dijo Kagome con más dolor. Entonces su volar empezó a ser más rápido.

-No por eso sostiene tu cadáver y no el mío –Dijo Kikyo mirando la tumba profanada, del otro lado de la cabaña-, el monstruo quería crear una espada con mis restos, mi cuerpo todavía no termina de ser devorado por mi alma, como pasa con un cuerpo de mentira, con huesos y barro, sólo así llegaré a la paz y no volveré… No deberías haberte sacrificado por Inuyasha –Le dijo a Kagome-, él sabe defenderse.

-Lo amo… el monstruo iba a matarlo, y él todavía seguía en su forma humana… podría haberlo herido de muerte.

-Como a cierta persona –Dijo Kikyo enojada. Kagome sonrió tristemente y vio como Kikyo desaparecía entre las nubes… Había hecho un buen intento en tratar de salvar su partida, pero no podía quedarse si Inuyasha no la quería.

Al subir, pasó por encima de su cuerpo e Inuyasha. Él seguía sollozando, maldiciendo y gritando. Le deseó la felicidad que ella nunca podría darle y cerró los ojos decidida a partir.

-Inuyasha… te amo… -Susurró elevándose, esperando que el viento… pudiese susurrarle esas palabras en el oído al chico que tanto amaba, como ella había soñado decírselo.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Kagome, cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo… yo –Gritó por última vez, teniendo las palabras atoradas en la garganta, gritando por salir pero sin conseguirlo… el dolor y el llanto ahora le impedía hablar.

Kagome abrió los ojos precipitadamente al sentir esas palabras que no habían sonado de la boca de Inuyasha… había encontrado una razón para quedarse.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo un dolor repentino en su vientre, agudo… pero no pudo protestar, solo lo aguantó valientemente mientras este sanaba lentamente.

Se encontró cálidamente al terminar de sanar sus propias heridas, en un caluroso contacto.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por Dios, gracias! –Gritó el semi demonio al escuchar el corazón de Kagome latir nuevamente. Perder a Kikyo, podía aguantarlo, podía recuperarse… pero perder a Kagome, era un suicidio involuntario-, ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonta? ¡Ha! ¡Jamás dejarás de ser una terca! –Le reprochó ocultando sus lágrimas, al ver como Kagome despertaba con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué… qué me ocurrió? -Preguntó confundida, mientras miraba a Inuyasha, quien le escapaba a su mirada ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Nada… sólo te desmayaste –Mintió mientras se paraba dejándola en el suelo.

-Ah… -Articuló simplemente Kagome, sabía que era mentira, pero no tenía la necesidad de saber la verdad, ya que no se acordaba nada de nada… solo que había ido a ayudar a Inuyasha, ya que un monstruo estaba profanando la tumba de Kikyo… y esa noche era luna nueva… pero Inuyasha tenía la forma común de semi demonio, seguro que se había transformado justo a tiempo.

-Vamos –Le dijo Inuyasha, mientras se secaba secretamente las lágrimas que derramaba por la conmoción y el miedo de perderla.

-Nos veíamos lindos desde arriba cuando nos besamos –Dijo Kagome de repente, mas lo había dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Inuyasha volteó a verla, completamente sonrojado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó rojo de la vergüenza.

-No lo sé… sólo se me ocurrió que nos veríamos lindos desde arriba… no me hagas caso –Dijo tratando de enmendar el impulso.

-¡Ha! Seguí soñando, es imposible vernos desde arriba si estás aquí abajo –Dijo aún más sonrojado, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Pero no negaste lo del beso –Dijo Kagome riéndose mientras lo alcanzaba y lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡Keh! –Dijo cambiando a un color más rojo, si es que era posible, pero disfrutando de la compañía de la mujer que amaba… de la mujer que tenía su alma enjaulada y a la vez libre. Ahora sabía que no necesitaba otra cosa.

Kagome volteó hacia atrás mientras caminaba de la mano con su "novio".

Sonrió sin saber porqué al notar que el cadáver de Kikyo había desaparecido.

-Otra alma en paz –Susurró Kagome, volviendo la vista hacia delante.

-¿Qué? –Inuyasha se detuvo mirándola interrogante.

-Nada –Dijo para jalarlo de la mano y nuevamente seguir caminando-, los chicos nos esperan…

-Sí –Dijo apenas disfrutando la felicidad entera.

-Inuyasha… espera –Dijo nuevamente Kagome mientras se soltaba de él.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo con fastidio.

-¡ABAJO! – Bueno, felicidad casi entera. "Abajo" había gritado Kagome sin saber porqué, mientras veía como Inuyasha se estrolaba contra el suelo-, ¡por decirme imbécil!

Inuyasha se levantó confundido. Kagome se retractó enseguida por decir cosas incoherentes… pobre Inuyasha, que le doliera porque se lo merecía estaba bien, pero hacerlo sufrir así... ahora ella se sentía como un monstruo.

-¿Cómo sabés que te traté de imbésil? –Preguntó extrañado, y también temiendo que ella podría haberlo visto llorar o algo… pero más temió a la mirada de Kagome en esos momentos.

-¡¿Me dijiste de verdad eso? ¡y yo que pensaba en disculparme! ¡ABAJO! –Inuyasha volvió al suelo para contemplar como los pies de Kagome se marchaban… ¡Keh! Eso no era nada comparado con la idea de perderla. La amaba… pero no se lo diría…no aún.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Muy malo? malisimo? o pasable? ¡wow! ¿malisimo de nuevo? me lo banco ^.^**

**Espero sus reviews al respecto, gracias por leer nos vemos en la proxima ;) (si es que hay proxima y no me acuchillan)**


End file.
